


实验事故2

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 给千手扉的生贺，希望明年还在喜欢他。
Relationships: 柱扉
Kudos: 5





	实验事故2

千手扉间完全没想到自己的哥哥，初代目火影，被称为忍者之神的男人也会幼稚得像个五岁小孩，故意在半夜溜去他实验室鼓捣结果被同一个还原术式击中。

“我本来想把给扉间的生日礼物藏在那里嘛！”  
回到十五岁的千手柱间跪在卧室里大喊，千手扉间关上哗哗流水的水龙头，把最后一口牙膏泡沫吐进下水道，又掬起一捧水洗干净脸，把湿毛巾搭在一边。也多亏了回来照看笨蛋哥哥，他今天居然按时下班了。千手扉间想着，从洗漱间探出头去，正好看到哥哥趴在桌子上，蔫蔫地，像被霜打了的蘑菇。

“我真想让你保持着这个样子去五影会议……”  
他难得心情很好地开了个玩笑，看着哥哥原本就沮丧到了极点的小脸上平添了几分哀怨：“别嘲笑我了……就不可以请病假吗？”  
“明天起来还没有恢复的话，看情况吧。”扉间来到桌边坐下，捏起哥哥的手腕，沉下心探了探对方体内乱流的查克拉。和上次的境况不一样了，并不是简单调整就能恢复的样子。  
头好痛。扉间摁了摁眉心。说实话，在重大会议前出这种幺蛾子，如果是以往的他，一定要摁着哥哥好好说道一夜，但自己生日在即，加上也确实没办法让大哥尽快复原，千手扉间深呼吸了几次，告诉自己，没关系，我能搞定。

至少柱间没有食言，生日礼物衬了他心意，也称得上华丽——千手扉间的目光转向桌子一脚，花瓶里插着一大束开得热烈的雪白荼蘼花，由木遁查克拉供养，正和主人共情着躲避千手扉间的目光。  
只是这瓷瓶，烧得好粗糙。扉间伸手端过花瓶仔细端详，釉质并不均匀，青白色浓淡分明，几缕鲜艳的红缠绕其中，想也是大哥想在瓶子上烧出自己的颜色，但笨手笨脚，没能成功。  
千手扉间叹了口气，抓住大哥的手查看，发现本来因为常年舞刀弄剑的手指更粗糙了几分，原本就没剩多少的责备更被稀释成了歉意。“何必呢，你随便买点什么，我都喜欢。”

“可我想给你不一样的。”千手柱间慢慢抽回手，大气也不敢出，十指在桌下紧了又紧。  
他心里有鬼，不敢和弟弟承认是上次那起实验事故给了他灵感，在弟弟生日之际想再来一发，结果拓印的卷轴因为他走路蹦蹦跳跳散开，初代目火影千手柱间在自家门口目瞪口呆地变成了十五岁的模样。  
还好还好，柱间悄悄握紧拳头给自己打气——他去厕所看过了，小柱间还没缩水到不能上场的地步，那么换换口味也不错。  
但怎么和扉间开口呢？难道就这样结束？好不容易准时下班，洗漱妥当，屋内氛围正好，弟弟深蓝的家居服领口大敞着，胸脯雪白得晃眼，即便正襟危坐，柱间也能想起对方手感好到爆炸的丰满屁股和大腿，以及情到深处的低低喘息。夜还长，不要啊！

柱间看着房间里已经铺好的两床被褥，几乎绷不住表情，想要伏在桌子上大哭一场。  
扉间垂着长睫，也不作声。  
良久，当弟弟的咳嗽了一声：  
“本来想和大哥……咳，既然出了这样的事故，那我们就早点睡吧。”

“不要不要不要！既然扉间也愿意的话我现在也可以满足你的！给我一个机会！”  
柱间瞬间看到了希望的曙光，猛地跃起把扉间摁住，在对方惊愕的眼光里手法娴熟地隔着衣服摩挲起弟弟涨大的乳头。  
我只是人变小了，脑子可没换啊。千手柱间嘟嘟囔囔，却也不得不懊恼地承认被压住的人比自己大了足足一圈。  
现在弟弟的胸他一只手都抓不住了。  
柱间贴得很近，他能闻到扉间身上干净的皂角香。丰盈的乳肉在他指缝间溢出来，松手时白皙的皮肤迅速泛起一层薄红。扉间以前有这么性感吗？这微微隐忍的表情，柱间感觉自己就算  
算了，大就大，他又不吃亏。

另一边，对着比自己小一圈的少年勃起，千手扉间感到极其难堪；好在这个人是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的兄长，这一认识让他的羞耻感减轻了许多，但仍在看进哥哥那双黑沉沉的眸子里时感到一阵战栗。  
“——喂！”  
柱间不由分说，解开了他的兜裆布，正俯下身打算把他的性器含进嘴里。  
这太过了，哥哥这时候还未成年啊！扉间伸出手，想要摁住乱来的哥哥——实在要做的话，也让他自己来做前戏和扩张啊！想起以前和哥哥亲密无间而且不带一点杂质的纯净兄弟关系，他更觉得自己不能亵渎那段珍贵的回忆。  
“别动。”柱间黑着脸，掐紧了扉间大腿内侧的软肉。身体反应快了一拍，扉间的手指堪堪落在小哥哥的肩头，再不能移动半分——他们在床上有心照不宣的暗号，那块肌肤敏感，每次柱间卡住那里都代表着上位者绝对的命令。  
怎么……千手扉间仔细端详哥哥的神情，少年小豹子一样呲着牙，发力把扉间抬起的腰摁回地上：他不想说是因为发现自己居然没有扉间大而感到愤怒罢了。  
大又怎么样，还不是次次被我操到失禁。  
少年柱间的沉默让扉间胡思乱想间顺从下来，他回想着弟弟以往服侍自己的动作抚弄茎身和双丸，把头部含进嘴里，毫无章法地舔舐起来。性器很快完全勃起，颜色浅淡，笔直修长，柱间侧着脸让舌尖舔过每一根突起的血管，脸颊蹭着弟弟银白色的耻毛，恨恨地心想等会儿一定要把面子全部找回。  
“哈——啊哈——阿尼甲……”千手扉间眼睛里浮起一层水色，小腹痉挛起来。

千手柱间从兜里掏出一个小瓶——他偷偷给弟弟准备的第二份礼物，比那束花和花瓶多投入了十倍的时间和精力。是一份拿自己的木遁催生的花朵制取的植物性春药，但如果实话实说一定会被骂到去住宇智波家，深知弟弟脾气的柱间只打算暗地里度自享用。  
挖出一小块软膏粘在指尖，在穴口揉出水色后填入，扉间终于哆嗦了一下，呜咽着捂住了嘴。  
看来效果不错，扉间只有在高潮前才会有这么羞涩的动作呢。柱间终于感觉找回了一点自尊，又挖出一块更大的药膏，塞进两根手指在穴道里开始快速抽插，另一只手没忘记上下撸动小扉间增加快感。扉间似乎想说什么，但咬着手指只发出几声含混不清的呻吟。弟弟的小腿在他身侧蹬动了几下，在被狠狠摁在那块弹软的凸起时绷紧夹紧了他的腰。扉间呃唔一声，随着这声清晰的哭叫，浓稠的精液溅在了柱间下巴和胸口。  
你看，扉间明明也憋坏了。

柱间刮了一点精液尝了尝，皱起眉头渡给此刻毫无反抗之力的弟弟。  
“辛苦了。”也不知道这声宽慰是给扉间今晚的辛劳还是以往自己强迫弟弟吞精的愧疚。  
他咬了一口扉间软软的唇瓣，龟头在臀缝里摩擦了几下，就一鼓作气填了进去。  
湿，软，滑，热。小穴紧紧吸吮着柱间的性器，熟悉的快感让他头皮发麻，天堂不过如此，他几乎又想说些以后想死在扉间床上的混账话。诚实的身体快大脑一步，反应过来时他已经握着弟弟的腰身打起桩来，扑哧扑哧的淫水被挤出湿漉漉地淌了一屁股，又在年轻人凶狠的动作里被打成白沫黏在两人相接处。

哥哥的东西，没有成年以后大呢。扉间意识到了这一点，但柱间的体力和技术一如既往地出色，也倒是填补了那一点点缺憾。他朦胧间看着身上的哥哥，正是少年人抽条的身板，小豹子一样精壮，头发刚蓄到及肩，随着主人挺胯的动作一下下晃着——这股子少年人开了荤吃不够的劲儿，他都好久没见过了。  
今天自己好像格外坦诚些。千手扉间在意识到之前就已经伸出手，帮哥哥把乱发挽到了耳后。  
千手柱间惊讶地抬头，看见弟弟正用温柔得快要溢出水的眼神打量着他——这个时候还有余力关心他，看来自己不努力到让扉间下不了床的话都没办法收场啊！他忘了药物的存在让两个人都有点迷迷糊糊，只有誓死捍卫男人尊严的想法盘踞在脑海，几个猛冲后，他抵在扉间的敏感点射精，如愿以偿地看到弟弟失神地流着口水哆嗦着一起射了出来。

“唔——！！”高潮余韵尚在，突如其来的胀满感从下腹部窜上来，过载的快感让扉间无意识地晃了晃头，花了好几秒才发现是哥哥没等自己休息好就又操了进来，还加进了一根手指，正往里想要去拨弄那个栗子大小的腺体。  
不！——会坏的！那太过了！扉间睁大了眼睛，从浑浑噩噩的快感里挣扎着找寻出几分清醒，急促地去拉拽自己的大哥——唯独这个不可以！他的心脏狂跳，后退着想要暂时逃开。  
但柱间空余的那只手抓住了扉间的手腕，在手心落下一个深吻：“不要逃啊，扉间。”  
随着抽动继续开始，手指也有节奏地摁动腺体，扉间在床褥上哆嗦得像一条脱水的银鱼。完了。熟悉的失禁感潮水般慢慢浮起，扉间眼里的天花板开始打转，事而旋转成一片混沌的色彩：“阿尼甲……”他又变回了那个完全被掌控的弟弟，哥哥熟练地操纵着他，如同操纵神一般铺天盖地的木遁。

一事方休，柱间撑着胳膊看弟弟，奶白的胸脯上遍布他的牙印指痕，他咽咽口水把衣襟拉好。  
大哥即使变小了，气场也很足啊。  
两个各有心事，最终柱间委屈地打破了沉默的僵局：  
“明天五影开会怎么办……”  
“安心睡吧，我和斑替你去就好。”扉间以为大哥终于开窍开始关心政务，话语里带了十分的欣慰，测过身摸摸大哥头顶。

柱间刚想说些什么，但却一时忘记，纠结万分打算睡下，却被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒。  
他圾垃着鞋跑去开门，心想不知道是谁这么没眼力见，大半夜来敲火影宅。  
谁知门外是看到他后一脸震惊的宇智波泉奈，臂弯里夹着他再熟悉不过的挚友宇智波斑——  
斑怎么也变小了？！刺猬头的小孩皱着眉头看他，身上大了十个号的族服和裙子一样空荡荡地在夜风里摆了摆。  
泉奈举起哥哥凑到他脸前：“是千手扉间搞的鬼吗？！”  
柱间绝望地想起来为了恶作剧，他把当初扉间中了的术在斑家门口悄悄贴了一个，期待让今天晚归的斑也刺激一把，今晚一夜旖旎，完全把这件事忘到了脑后，  
“你们听我解释，其实不是扉间的错……”

一只白皙的大手从他背后伸出来，手腕上还带着柱间刚才用力过猛拽出的红色指印：“这个卷轴里有两种解术的方法，回去试试看，不行的话明天只有我们俩去开会了。”  
柱间心脏差点停跳。他下意识去摸自己右侧屁股上的飞雷神印，盘算事情败露的话自己要跪几天的算盘。  
泉奈将信将疑地离开，扉间的声音响起在他头顶，平时就低哑的嗓音因为情事过后平添了几分慵懒魅意：“过了子时了，你是不是该对我说什么？“  
“谢谢……呃不，生日快乐！扉间！”


End file.
